Bulge Ironbeard
"All yer soldiers stationed here are dead. I'm comin' fer you now Bastian!" The strongest dwarf in UGWL, Bulge Ironbeard, is feared by many wrestlers. Using his trusty axe named Ursus, he's ready for any fight. Biography Bulge Ironbeard is a dwarf barbarian of little renown but exceptional strength. As a small child, his birth parents were slaughtered by a massive mother bear in the woods near their mountain home, and the bear subsequently took the blood-soaked baby Bulge as her own child, mistaking him for a bear cub beneath his masses of body hair. Bulge was raised by the bear alongside her other cubs until he reached young adulthood. At this time, a band of dwarven hunters happened upon Bulge's ursine foster-mother and slew her in a bloody battle. In the back of the bear's cave, they found a squat and snarling young dwarf covered in masses of shaggy grey hair. They dragged Bulge back to their mountain hall of Vallargard and set to work educating him in the ways of modern dwarfdom. He proved to be an able learner, for a bear-child, and soon he was able to read and speak the language of his people. His wild roots led to him pursuing the arts of combat and feats of strength in the local dwarven sporting events. He mastered the use of a massive axe, nearly as long as he was tall, and named it Ursus after the dwarven word for "bear". His troubled past and childhood spent with wild beasts led to Bulge being an overall unstable warrior and his fits of rage were frightful to behold. The priesthood of Vallargard refused to consider Bulge for training as a paladin, and the local militia had already taken to avoiding him at every turn. Bulge took to mercenary work to support himself, using his freakish strength, sour demeanor, copious body hair, and foul stench to his advantage in taking bounties, intimidating bandits, and scaring merchants out of their gold for Carta protection money. When not working, Bulge was renowned as an athlete in Vallargard, excelling in most every event involving a feat of strength. From the caber toss and the ear pull to wrestling and boxing, Bulge was respected there at least, if not outright feared. Bulge took a particular liking to wrestling, and soon began touring the countryside working many different independent promotions and showcasing his skills. Soon enough, his strength attracted powerful attention in the form of the GM of UGWL, Skyrocket. The GM used an extraplanar portal to meet with Bulge in Vallargard, and convinced him (with lots of gold) to come work for him in UGWL, located conveniently at the extraplanar nexus of Sigil, the city at the center of all realities. Despite the initial culture shock, Bulge adapted relatively quickly to the modern streets of Sigil, and he traded his hide armor in for some blue jeans and a leather jacket. In Real Life Bulge Ironbeard is Jzzb's DnD character, a dwarf barbarian. He used this character in multiple sessions of DnD with the Useless Group, and was dumb and disruptive in all of them. But at least he knows how to RP. In UGWL Despite adapting quickly to modern society, Bulge did not adapt quickly to the strength of the other wrestlers in the UGWL. Having a particular difficulty with multi-man bouts, which he had no experience in with previous promotions, Bulge has nevertheless proven himself to be a deadly combatant in a one on one scenario. He's known to be able to fling even the largest opponents around the ring with relative ease, and one of his most powerful moves has come to be known as the Natural 20, where the opponent is lifted above Bulge's head and flung across the ring with critical force. Bulge often chooses to finish his opponents with a deceptively simple move known as the Fortitude Check, where he leverages his dwarven bulk to crush the chest of his opponent, forcing them to make a fortitude save at -7 difficulty. Bulge has also been known to go into Barbarian Rages in his matches, leading to what seems to be a dulled sense of pain and a massively increased strength level. A Barbarian Rage was witnessed only a few times in Bulge's career, once during his triple title defense during S4E2, with it running out during the third match leading to his narrow defeat. It was used a second time during Bulge's backstage rampage on S4E3, where he massacred Bastian's army of DD soldiers backstage before rushing to the ring to confront Bastian. The Barbarian Rage is rarely used during matches as well, but oftentimes Bulge only reserves it for important bouts, such at title defenses, for when the rage runs out he is left winded. In UGWL (The WWE' 12 era) Bulge Ironbeard made his shocking debut on the undated episode of UGWL, surprising the many UGWL fans in attendance. His next appearance in UGWL was him appearing in a Battle Royal match during the 6/21/2013 episode, and losing the 6 man match for the brand new "You Tried!" championship. Slingblade would be the brand new UGWL "You Tried!" champion, and that match would then start the intense rivalry Slingblade and Bulge would end up having for many episodes to come. During the next episode (6/28/2013), the GM SkyRocket announced that there would be a Elimination Chamber match, and whoever won would face Slingblade at Wrasslemania. Bulge Ironbeard wanted to make sure Sling knew that he was coming for his belt, and would walk up to him backstage later on in the show and tells him that he's coming for the "You Tried!" championship. Later on in the show, Bulge Ironbeard would be facing against 5 other UGWL wrestlers inside the deadly chamber, and would end up losing to Gave Novel. Wrasslemania 1 During Wrasslemania before the "You Tried!" championship match, Gave Novel made his entrance only to be interrupted by Bulge jumping off the top of the titan-tron, rolling a 20 on the dice and getting a critical hit, and instantly killing him. Football Manager would then go to the GM SkyRocket backstage and tell him everything has gone wrong and that Gave Novel is dead. SkyRocket then decides to put Bulge Ironbeard into that championship match against Slingblade, and the match starts. It was a tough fight, with both competitors giving it their all, but in the end Sling would end up victorious. Enraged, Bulge threatens Slingblade after the match is over, talking about how one day he'll come back and get his revenge against him. After Wrasslemania 1 (The end of the WWE' 12 era) Bulge Ironbeard during the 7/10/2013 episode would then go on to be in a triple threat match against Tonto Gordo & Spiritlol. The winner of this triple threat match would then go on to fight Slingblade for the "You Tried!" championship on the next episode of UGWL. Unfortunately for Bulge, Spiritlol would end up being the victor of this match and Bulge wouldn't be able to get his Wrasslemania rematch. Bulge Ironbeard would end up showing up at the Royal Rumble match during the 8/28/2013 episode at spot #36, but ended up being eliminated very shortly after entering the match. Bulge Ironbeard would show up randomly in many other "You Tried!" championship #1 contender Battle Royal matches, and Royal Rumble matches, but never winning any of those matches. The rise of Bulge Ironbeard The rise of Bulge Ironbeard started three episodes before Night of Salt, where he pinned the former UGWL champion Missus Jzzb during the main event of the show. During this episode, the "You Tried!" champion Slingblade also lost his belt due to being forced to defend his title against 5 other opponents, where he was quickly eliminated and surprisingly, DarkSydePhil came out victorious. The next episode of UGWL, Slingblade would cut a promo on the GM, demanding a rematch and demanding that his title should return to him. During this promo, Bulge Ironbeard interrupted him and asked him why he deserves his title back. Bulge pinned the UGWL champion, and ended up getting no title match against her. Both men argue back and forth until the GM, SkyRocket, comes out and announces that Bulge and Sling would be facing each other at Night of Salt. If Slingblade were to win he would be added to the "You Tried!" championship match at Night of Salt. If Bulge Ironbeard were to win this match, he would be added to the UGWL championship match. It was then announced these two would then face each other in a Hell in a Cell match. Night of Salt During Night of Salt, Slingblade announced that if he was to lose this match, he would give up on ever going for the "You Tried!" championship forever. The match starts and Bulge Ironbeard starts to lose, until he gets Slingblade outside of the ropes and throws him against the cage & tosses him into stairs. Slingblade, now injured, starts to make major mistakes and Bulge Ironbeard being the fighter he is notices these mistakes, and pins him with the Fortitude Check. Now, Bulge Ironbeard is added to the main event of Night Of Salt. He would then go on to face Missus Jzzb and Misterplata later on in the PPV, and would be in control for the majority of the match. Missus Jzzb made one fatal flaw, and that was underestimating his combat ability, and he hit Missus Jzzb with the Fortitude Check. Misterplata, unable to break the pin up, lets Bulge get the victory. Bulge Ironbeard would end up leaving Night of Salt as the brand new UGWL champion. Road to Tribute to the Cykas On S4E1, Bulge came out with a new attitude, new look, and new gear, and cut a promo on the former champion Missus Jzzb. She claimed that she was going to win the Royal Rumble match, and get her UGWL championship rematch. Missus Jzzb then put her career on the line, saying that if she was to lose the match, she'd retire from UGWL. Before the Royal Rumble match, Bulge cut a promo on everyone in the match saying none of them could even come close to beating him, and that he didn't care who ended up winning as he would destroy him. Bulge Ironbeard's old travelling partner and former friend, Mazzarin Cras, ended up winning the Royal Rumble match from spot #37, and the match for Tribute to the Cykas was set. During S4E2, Bulge Ironbeard came out at the start of the show and cut a promo on the Royal Rumble winner, Mazzarin Cras. He talked about how it was his fault their bard lost his head and how he would destroy him inside that ring. Mazzarin then came out and told Bulge that he had no chance of winning, and that he was the one that was going to walk out of the PPV as the UGWL champion. Unfortunately before Mazzarin could finish his promo, the new Money in the Bank holder Big Boss Bastian, came out and cut his own promo. He said that Bulge Ironbeard would not be prepared for his plan he had set up, not alluding to what that plan could possibly be. Bulge Ironbeard would then come out at the main event, asking for anyone to come out and challenge him for his UGWL championship. The first person to come out and challenge him was Missus Jczb, who he had no trouble defeating. He requested that another person come out and challenge him for his title, which was then accepted by Studmuffin, with Mr. Wright at his side. During this intense fight, Bulge would end up hitting Stud with the Fortitude Check, and getting the victory. After the match was over and done with, he grabbed a mic and started to talk to Mazzarin, only to be attacked by Unknown Soldiers. They beat Bulge down by kicking and punching him, then grabbing a chair and assaulting him with it. No one know why they were there until Bastian's music hit, and with him followed a whole army of Diamond Dogs soldiers. He cashed in his briefcase on a weak Bulge Ironbeard, and had a tough time fighting Bulge, even after what his soldiers did. Unfortunately for Bulge, Bastian would end up winning and taking the UGWL title away from him. Bulge would then use this time in between episodes to heal up and prepare for his fight. During the S4E3 stream, Bulge Ironbeard came out during the Bastian & Mazzarin promo at the start of the show, talking about how he deserves a rematch and that Bastian only hardly beat him, even after what the DD soldiers did to him. He demanded that he should be added to the match, until he got interrupted by The Evil Shingucain. The Evil Shingucain demanded that he should be the one added to the match and that Bulge does not deserve any rematch. He then got frustrated at Bulge for pronouncing his name wrong, and threatened to end his life. Before that could happen, the GM SkyRocket interrupted and put Bulge Ironbeard and The Evil Shingucain in the main event match at Tribute to the Cykas. Now, with the UGWL championship once again in his sights, Bulge Ironbeard starts to assault the DD soldiers backstage. Running them over in a car, making them explode, smashing their head through a window, one by one they fall, until Bastian would call him out at the end of the show. Bastian told him to try and get me, and set up his DD soldiers so that they'd block the only path to him. Unfortunately for Bastian, Bulge Ironbeard was prepared for this, and destroyed his whole entire army stationed there. Smashing them against cars, smashing their head against a door, throwing them through windows, he took the whole entire army out and charged the ring where Bastian stood at. Bulge, sssaulting Bastian with multiple punches, and vice-versa, was then helped out by Mazzarin Cras, who came out to also attack Bastian. They both attack Bastian until The Evil Shingucain and Awcko come out and stare them down. These four people then decide to all target Bastian, and they all attack him as the show ends. Stats We're not counting Royal Rumble matches unless they win due to unrecorded data. __NOINDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Wrestlers Category:Alive Category:UGWL Champion Category:Wrestler